cukup
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Halo, Sayang. Matamu sembab lagi. Cerita apa yang kaubawa hari ini? Masihkah satu cerita yang sama? Melihat jemari-jemari mungil itu menggenggam batu karang-batu karang yang sama, lagi. / "Aku benci sekali dengan langit biru, tahu." / Maka dari sini, sepertinya harapanku pupus lagi. [ for late #Noctober2017 ] RnR?


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. but this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **warning(s):**_ _AU, ficlet,_ _ **no-plot,**_ _typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **tiny note:**_ ini masih saya ambil dari _event_ #Noctober2017 di LINE, entri Day 21 dengan _prompt_ Out Of The Sea. fik ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di wordpress dan saya _publish_ lagi di ffn masih dalam rangka menuh-menuhin akun lumutan :'3  
fik ini juga sudah mengalami minor edit dari naskah aslinya :'3  
kemudian, saya pakai sudut pandang orang pertama di sini, tapi sudut pandang orang pertama yang agak mengarah ke sudut pandang orang kedua :'3

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **cukup**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Halo, Sayang.

Matamu sembab lagi. Cerita apa yang kaubawa hari ini? Masihkah satu cerita yang sama?

Melihat jemari-jemari mungil itu menggenggam batu karang-batu karang yang sama, lagi.

Aku tak begitu lihai menduga, tetapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan intelegensiku, maka biarkan aku menebak, lagi.

Kau baru saja pergi ke laut, benar?

Kemudian membawa jejak-jejak sedu kemari, tanpa permisi, dengan sembab-sembab melingkari mata bulatmu, dengan rona-rona menyapu paras elokmu, serta gemetar di bibir kecilmu.

Kau menangis, lagi.

Namun sepertinya, kali ini, lebih parah.

"Aku benci hari ini."

Aku menarik satu sudut bibir, mengukir senyum kecil. Kau memulai kisah lagi, kuharap bukan kisah yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kautahu ini hari apa? Aku benci sekali!"

Sabtu.

Aku menahan senyum geli, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan setelah ini.

"Bodoh sekali aku bertanya pada manusia tak berperasaan sepertimu, ya, kau pasti akan menjawab hari Sabtu. Brengsek."

Matamu masih sembab, Sayang, tetapi lancar sekali bibir kecil itu memakiku. Kau pasti ingin menatapku dengan nyalang, seperti biasa.

"Aku habis dari laut. Langit hari ini cerah sekali. Menyebalkan. Aku benci sekali dengan langit biru, tahu."

Aku tahu, Sayang, kau benci langit biru, juga laut. Maka dari sini, sepertinya harapanku pupus lagi.

Kau masih membawa kisah yang sama, Sakura.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku jadi sering ke laut? Laut dan langit. Sama-sama biru. Dan aku benci keduanya. Dasar sial."

Ada getir dan sakit pada makianmu, aku bisa tahu, Sayang. Bencimu bukan yang seperti itu.

Aku, penyebabmu menyukai laut, dan penyebabmu mencintai langit biru.

"Kau masih belum tahu ini hari apa? Aku tahu kau tidak peka, jadi akan kutanya, kautahu hari ini tanggal berapa? Kautahu, 'kan?!"

Bentakanmu diiringi dengan nyalang favoritmu. Nyalang yang sering kaulayangkan padaku, namun kali ini, dipenuhi dengan guratan luka.

Aku tahu, Sayang. Hari ini tanggal lima.

5 Mei.

"Harusnya, aku sudah melupakanmu, kalau saja jalan-jalan tak ada yang mengibarkan _koinobori_ sehingga aku ingat tanggal berapa hari ini! Seharusnya, kau tidak ulang tahun pada hari anak nasional! Jepang merayakannya setiap tahun! Padahal kau sering lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?! Brengsek, sialan!"

Kau jatuh berlutut, tak peduli tanah-tanah itu mengotorimu, berteriak dengan serak dan parau, mendekap tubuh gemetar dengan lengan-lengan kecil yang rapuh, serta bulir-bulir bening menganaksungai tak berujung.

Tersedu. Lagi.

Sampai kapan, Sayang?

Aku tak sehebat yang kaukira, juga tak sesempurna yang kaubayangkan. Aku juga bisa rapuh, Sayang, seperti hari ini. Melihatmu menangis setiap hari, terkadang aku tak kuat juga. Kau berhak untuk bebas.

Kau berhak untuk lepas, Sakura. Dariku.

"Aku … ke laut … lagi, hanya untuk menemuimu, atau mencari jejak-jejakmu yang masih membekas. Cuma di sana, aku bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi. Langit biru di sana … jelas sekali. Membentang dengan sangat luas."

Ujar-ujarmu memelan, di sela-sela isakan hebat, yang kutahu sepertinya tak akan pernah berakhir. Sampai hari ini, kau masih mencariku, kau tak pernah melupakanku, aku mengerti sekali. Aku tak pernah merasa bersalah sebelumnya, kau tentu tahu itu.

Tetapi hari ini, rasa bersalah itu datang, Sayang.

Rasa bersalahku membiarkanmu terus mencintaiku.

"Kautahu? Seharusnya … seharusnya, kau tidak usah mempunyai mata sebiru langit, atau helai pirang secerah mentari. Jadi, aku tak perlu melihatmu ke mana pun aku pergi, 'kan…?"

Kali ini, ada senyum menawan terlukis di bibirmu mengutarakan tentangku, tetapi dengan butir-butir pahit dan luka, lagi, serta mata beningmu yang tak pernah kering.

Senyum seindah itu, Sayang, tidak pantas bersanding dengan air mata.

"Aku … aku … aku tidak kuat lagi— aku … aku sendirian di sini, di dunia ini, seharusnya— seharusnya kau ada bersamaku sekarang, dan seterusnya, iya 'kan—"

Cukup.

"—Deidara …?"

Raunganmu pecah. Pekik tangismu membahana. Keras. Pada seluruh penjuru semesta. Memberitahu alam raya lukamu menganga lebar. Tanpa ada pilu yang ditutup-tutupi sama sekali. Tanpa ada akhir yang bisa ditemui barang sedikit.

Sekali lagi, cukup.

Cukup, Sakura. Berhentilah menyebut namaku. Berhentilah menangisiku. Berhentilah mendatangi laut untuk mencariku. Berhentilah memandangi langit biru dengan bayang-bayangku di bawahnya.

Berhentilah … membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar.

Aku sudah pergi.

Pusaraku bukanlah rumah keduamu, Sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
saya tulis fiksi ini sambil mendengar lagu Andaikan Kau Datang-nya Noah, sih, walau liriknya nggak berkaitan sama sekali wkwk, musiknya doang yang bikin saya baper yeu #halah  
fiksi ini juga saya tulis untuk kesenangan pribadi tanpa niat mengambil keuntungan apa pun. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi ke depannya :')

 _so …_

 _mind to review? :')_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
